


Riding in Harmony

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Xu Minghao Rules [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cheolsoo are kinda exhibitionists, it’s one of those smuts I write when I’m stressed, minghao is not lol, mingyu is always tortured by chelsoo, mingyu is originally vanilla, not a foursome, not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Mingyu had never seen Seungcheol and Joshua when they’re together and not fucking. To Mingyu’s horror, Seungcheol and Joshua came home to the apartment he and Seungcheol shared when Mingyu was there working on an assignment with his crush.





	Riding in Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> The title LOL

When Mingyu heard the front door slammed, he thought it’s probably just Seungcheol so he didn’t move from his bed where he was sitting with Minghao. But then there were impatient steps, sound of things bumping and soft moaning coming through the slight gap on the door of Mingyu’s room. That’s how Mingyu found out that it was Seungcheol _and_ Joshua. Just his luck, really, to share an apartment with a perpetually horny guy who had an equally horny boyfriend.

He saw Minghao blinking his eyes in confusion and moving his feet, but Mingyu stopped him before he got off the bed.

“Sorry, it’s uhm, Seungcheol and Joshua...”

“Oh.” Minghao said. He knew Seungcheol too, though maybe not as good as Mingyu did. Safe to say that he’s unaware of Seungcheol’s habit and Mingyu tried to explain, prepare him. But before he could do that, another moan was heard, this time shamelessly loud. It was Joshua (Mingyu _never_ meant to gain the ability of distinguishing his friends’ moans, no, no, no).

“Oh.” Minghao said again. His face no longer looked confused.

“Yeah...” Mingyu sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “They do it even when they know I’m here,” he ended with a sigh. He felt a little bit better when he saw Minghao’s sympathetic look.

Moments of awkwardness passed by with just the couple’s moans and more shuffling, and then there’s another blam right next to Mingyu’s room. The door to Seungcheol’s room.

“Maybe we should get out now while they’re inside?” Mingyu offered as he looked down to his sheets. The moans were a bit muffled but still audible, and he’s so embarrassed. His embarrassment, however, was slowly replaced by curiosity when he realized that Minghao had not responded.

He finally looked up and peeked into Minghao’s face. To his surprise, Minghao had this composed expression on his face, he looked so calm it amazed Mingyu. With that unperturbed look he asked, “Do you ever join them?”

Mingyu couldn’t see his own face but he knew it was burning red. “W-wha—No! I could—that’s...”

Still with the air of composure, Minghao shrugged. “Aside from the exhibitionist streak they might be open to the idea of threesome, who knows.”

“Well actually.... Uhm, they invited me to, not threesome, exactly, but uh, to watch and... but no touching. Seungcheol told me he’ll kill me if I lay a hand on Joshua and I think he means it.” Mingyu felt his cheeks getting hotter as his brain automatically brought back the memory of Joshua bouncing on Seungcheol’s lap at the sofa when Seungcheol proposed the idea to him (and also threatened him).

“So, did you?”

“No! It would be weird.”

“They don’t seem to think so.”

“That’s because they’re beyond weird.”

Their conversation was cut by a series of “Ah! Ah! Ah!” over the wall. It became increasingly hard for Mingyu to hold himself together. Especially when Minghao was right next to him, touchable if he just extend his arms a bit.

“Minghao, we should—“

“ _Ah! Aaaah!!_ ”

“—go—“

“C _-Cheol... Cheol, am I—am I riding you good?_ ”

Mingyu could only heard a growl after that, followed by an “Aaah!” that was loud enough, it was like the wall between their rooms didn’t exist. Mingyu needed to get out now or he would end up embarrassing himself in front of _his crush_.

“Let’s go.” He hurriedly gathered all the papers they had lying around them on the bed. When he had them all in his hands and was about to take the laptop, his eyes caught Minghao’s, which were looking straight at him.

“Do you ever want him riding you?” Those eyes were fixed to his as the question was asked and Mingyu wanted to look away, but he couldn’t.

“What? Shua? No!”

Mingyu wanted to explain. It is true that he felt aroused by his friends’ activities, but he never desired any of them. When he heard or saw them, their voices and image changed inside his head, transformed. It’s no longer Seungcheol’s hands on the silky white hips, but Mingyu’s. It wasn’t Joshua’s round and plump-looking ass jiggling over his lap; it was Minghao’s. Mingyu didn’t want Minghao to misunderstand, but he also didn’t want Minghao to know. He feared rejection.

He watched Minghao hummed. Was he convinced? Mingyu couldn’t tell. He tried to think of something, anything, but Minghao spoke again.

“How about me?”

Mingyu blinked. His body froze and he just blinked, and every time he opened his eyes, the distance between him and Minghao somehow was reduced. How? He couldn’t even feel his limbs so—oh.

Oh. Minghao was the one who moved his limbs, palms and knees on the sheets, sliding slowly but sure towards Mingyu. When their faces were a hair’s breadth apart, Minghao took the papers and laptop from Mingyu’s hands and (without breaking eye contact) put them on an end table behind Mingyu. After that was done, he put his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders, lifted his body, and sat on Mingyu’s lap.

“How about me?” Minghao was smiling. The smile similar to what Minghao always had whenever he teased Mingyu or won an argument against him. But it wasn’t the same. There’s something else behind it. Something that made Mingyu took a large gulp.

“I... Uh...”

“I see...” The change in Minghao’s expression was quick and it surprised Mingyu. What was a smug had turned into a disappointed, almost sad look. It brought a pain to Mingyu’s chest and in desperation, Mingyu moved his hands around. They landed on Minghao’s hips but Mingyu quickly took them off, moving them to Minghao’s shoulders.

“It’s not—I mean, I want to, kinda? No, I mean, I do but uhm...”

While Mingyu was stuttering, Minghao’s expression changed once again. His eyes no longer seemed sad and there’s a sly grin. It was then when Mingyu realized he had been fooled. Of course. He should’ve known. It’s Minghao after all. Oh God. _Does this mean we’ll_ —

“Hey.” Mingyu broke free from his panicked thoughts by the sound of Minghao’s voice. Once again he registered the sight in front of him: Minghao’s face, amazingly close. Then he felt Minghao’s arms moving on his shoulders, the bare skin touching his neck, caging it.

“Kiss me.”

It was like Mingyu was under a spell. All thoughts flew out of his head and he just dived forward, meeting Minghao’s awaiting lips with his. Minghao’s lips were a bit chapped, but God. Mingyu couldn’t stop devouring them, savoring each sucking and nibbling. His imagination all this time really didn’t do justice to Minghao’s lips.

When he put out his tongue and pushed, he did it very carefully because he was expecting a fight. But he was surprised to find Minghao easily parting his lips, letting Mingyu explore around, tasting all the goodness. It was too good that Mingyu started to feel dizzy. Plus Minghao began to circle his hips, at times pushing down against Mingyu’s. Mingyu wanted to feel more there, but he also didn’t want to let go of the bliss in his mouth.

Unfortunately a few moments later he had to let it go. Minghao pulled away and Mingyu chased him but Minghao just laughed.

“H-Hao...”

“Mingyu.” Minghao had that smug again. “How about me?” He pushed down and Mingyu moaned. “Do you want me to ride you?”

Mingyu was still embarrassed of his moan, embarrassed to be heard by Minghao and also the couple in the next room. But Minghao just asked him that question and Mingyu was turning into a mess, he could only repeat small nods. He was completely ruined by the time Minghao put his lips next to Mingyu’s left ear.

“Where’s your lube and condom?”

“T-There.” Mingyu somehow lifted his left arm and pointed to closet across the bed. Minghao turned his head to see but then he twisted his upper body to the side and reached to the floor beside the bed instead. Now Minghao had his bag on his hand and he pulled out his own lube and condom.

“Give me your fingers.” Minghao’s tone was sweet and innocent-like for someone who’s about to do something lewd. Mingyu was hypnotized and he let his fingers getting coated by the cold liquid.

After he’s finished with Mingyu’s hand, Minghao lifted himself from Mingyu’s lap to take off his pants along with his underwear. Then he swiftly went back, this time with his knees on caging Mingyu from the sides. He looked at Mingyu and waited until Mingyu put his fingers over his rim.

Minghao had his gaze fixed on Mingyu and Mingyu was entranced. Even Mingyu started to push a finger inside Minghao, Minghao never looked away and so did Mingyu. He could see how every push of his finger brought pleasure to Minghao’s face. Then he added another, and another finger. Minghao looked ethereal.

When Minghao told him to pull out his fingers, Mingyu felt nervousness sweeping him. Even later when his tip touched Minghao’s entrance. But he had no time for it anymore as Minghao was going down on him.

“A-aahh! Hahh!”

A mix of grunt and moan escaped Mingyu’s lips. Tight. Hot. Tight. That was all Mingyu could think of and he continued to make a noise until Minghao was fully seated.

“H-hao—“

His voice was muffled by Minghao’s lips and for a second the overwhelmed feeling left him. But then Minghao started to move himself up and down. He was back into a mess very quickly. Meanwhile Minghao was smiling on his lips.

Minghao set his pace steady and did all the work. Mingyu wanted to do something for this person he adored, but he could barely function, only able to put his hands on Minghao’s hips.

“Am I riding you good, Mingyu?”

Minghao’s face was twisted in pleasure but overall he was very composed for someone who’s having a dick shoved up his ass. Meanwhile Mingyu could only whimper.

“Or should I go like Joshua?”

Minghao smirked before he blinked once, then continued up and down Mingyu’s length, this time with high pitched “Ah! Ah! Ah!” coming out form his lips. Mingyu was messed up enough before and now he’s almost sobbing. His choked moans combined with Minghao’s delicious “Ah! Ah! Ah!” was too much. Minghao showed no mercy and continued this torturous pleasure, at times shutting his eyelids and stretching his head backwards.

“H-Hao, I’m—“

Minghao opened his eyes and looked at Mingyu. He looked straight at Mingyu and mouthed “come”. A spell that made Mingyu reach his climax. Minghao rode Mingyu’s orgasm with him and not pulling away, circling his hips a little as he stroke himself until he colored Mingyu’s torso with white. Only afterwards that Minghao separated their bodies.

“So.” Minghao laid on top of Mingyu, that annoyingly endearing smirk on his face. “I take it that I rode you good?”

Mingyu wanted to smack that smirk off from Minghao’s lips with his own lips, but he heard Seungcheol shouting from behind the wall.

“Hey! We’re going for round two and since you guys sound so hot, how about we do this together and harmonize or something.”

Mingyu was reminded that there are other people in this apartment and wanted to bury his head in the ground somewhere, but then he saw Minghao smirking and he got carried away. That day ended with him unable to get the sound of their “harmony” out of his head.


End file.
